Cutstory
by kleine Alraune
Summary: Eine unerwiderte Liebe bringt sie aus dem Gleichgewicht, und Niemand ist da um etwas dagegen zu tun.
1. first and only chapter

Ich denke diese Geschichte sollte für sich selbst stehen, jedenfalls am Anfang, am ende gibt's noch Kommentar von mir selbst (brauch die eigentlich wer?)  
  
Disclaimer: Ich will kein Geld hiermit verdienen und alle Dinge, Charaktere etc. gehören einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling und WB.  
  
So leise wie möglich betrat sie ihren Schlafsaal, ihre Mitbewohnerinnen schliefen schon. Ohne eine Kerze anzuzünden, durchquerte sie den dunklen Raum, legte ihre Schuluniform, in Form eines grauen Rockes mit Bluse, weste einer rot golden gestreiften Krawatte und einem Umhang auf einen Hocker neben ihrem Himmelbett und wechselte das Badetuch in das sie sich gehüllt hatte gegen ein Nachthemd. Mit einem leisen Seufzen lies sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. Es war mal wieder ein harter tag gewesen, der unterricht, dem sie folgen musste ohne an ihn zu denken und die elendig langen stunden, die sie an ihren Hausaufgaben saß und versuchte sich auf Planeten Laufbahnen, Runen und sonstige Magie zu konzentrieren. Ständig hatte sie sich ermahnen müssen nicht abzuschweifen. Aber wie sollte sie dass können, immer wenn sie die Augen schloss sah sie sein Gesicht. Sein Lächeln, diese durchdringend Braunen Augen und die Art wie er sprach, einfach alles an ihm schien sie zu verzaubern. Müde, aber im Wissen, das sie wieder nicht sobald einschlafen würde kroch sie unter die Decke. Er ignorierte sie, oder tat er nur so, auf jeden fall liebte er sie nicht. Und das war es was sie so unglücklich machte, was sie jeden Abend nicht einschlafen lies was ihr den größten Schmerz bereitete. Langsam strich sie über die Wunden an ihrem Unterarm, leichte Erhebungen, ältere Narben. Einerseits sehnte sie sich danach wieder das Messer zur Hand zu nehmen, doch andererseits schämte sie sich dafür. Doch es war das einzige, das gegen ihren innerlichen Schmerz tun konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal von ihrer Liebe, wie sollte er ihr sie dann lieben, wahrscheinlich war sie eh selbst schuld. Oder hatte das Umfeld der beiden sie zu sehr geprägt, hatten ihm zu viele eingeredet er könnte sie nicht lieben? Oder glaubte er immer noch, sie würde den berühmten jungen lieben, den sie einmal so bewundert hatte. Vielleicht! Und manchmal, so glaubte sie strafte er sie mit kalten Blicken für ihre Schwärmerei, als würde er nicht verstehen was sie damals empfunden hatte. Hatte er ihn nicht auch zuerst bewundert, für seine Berühmtheit, für sein Talent beim Quidditch?! Doch damals hatte sie Ron auch noch nicht so geliebt wie jetzt. Von tag zu Tag starb ein kleines bisschen ihrer Hoffnung, mehr und mehr begann sie zu glauben, er würde sie niemals lieben, ihr niemals einen Kuss gewähren, sie nie glücklich sein lassen. Ihre Braunen Augen waren weit geöffnet, wie hypnotisiert starrte sie an den Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes, lies alles Revue passieren. Wie jeden Abend, und jeden Abend kam sie zu demselben Entschluss: Er würde, könnte, und wollte sie nicht lieben, egal was sie tat. Wieder entrann ihr ein Seufzen, sie drehte sich auf die Seite, jetzt ruhte ihr blick auf dem Bild einer schlafenden Klassenkameradin. Wie ruhig die andere dalag, während sie sich quälte. Wenn sie doch auch nur so selig schlafen könnte. Sie wusste etwas was helfen würde, eine einfache Beruhigung. Einige Minuten überlegte sie, ob sie es wieder tun könnte, ob sie es verantworten konnte, sich selbst zu verletzen. Sie stand schließlich auf, nahm das Messer aus dem Nachttisch und ging zum Fenster. Für ihn würde sie weiterhin nur wie eine Schwester sein. Sie öffnete das Fenster, kalte Winterluft wehte ihr entgegen. Ein Schnitt nur, oder zwei, höchstens drei. Die klinge durchschnitt mit sanfter Gewalt ihr Haut. Ginny sah nicht, wie ihr Blut mehrere Meter in der Tiefe den Schnee mit dunklem rot färbte, wie so oft zuvor.  
  
Und, habt ihr auch bis zuletzt gedacht es wäre Hermione??? Nunja, ich wollte halt mal was anderes schreiben, eine für mich typische Kurzgeschichte. Ich mag das Pairing nicht wirklich, aber es wäre gut möglich, und meiner Meinung gibt es genug Parallelen zwischen Mione, und Ginny. Also, ich bitte ganz höflich um Kommentare: "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiitääääääääääääääääää *heul* wenigstens einen gaaanz kleinen. *aufKnienrumrutsch* Bitääääääääääää.. Chu+cu eure Alraune 


	2. das glaiche nur mit absätzen, hoffe ich

Ich denke diese Geschichte sollte für sich selbst stehen, jedenfalls am  
Anfang, am ende gibt's noch Kommentar von mir selbst (brauch die eigentlich  
wer?)  
Disclaimer: Ich will kein Geld hiermit verdienen und alle Dinge, Charaktere  
etc. gehören einzig und allein Joanne K. Rowling und WB.  
  
So leise wie möglich betrat sie ihren Schlafsaal, ihre Mitbewohnerinnen  
schliefen schon.  
Ohne eine Kerze anzuzünden, durchquerte sie den dunklen Raum, legte ihre  
Schuluniform, in Form eines grauen Rockes mit Bluse, weste einer rot golden  
gestreiften Krawatte und einem Umhang auf einen Hocker neben ihrem  
Himmelbett und wechselte das Badetuch in das sie sich gehüllt hatte gegen  
ein Nachthemd.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen lies sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen.  
Es war mal wieder ein harter tag gewesen, der unterricht, dem sie folgen  
musste ohne an ihn zu denken und die elendig langen stunden, die sie an  
ihren Hausaufgaben saß und versuchte sich auf Planeten Laufbahnen, Runen  
und sonstige Magie zu konzentrieren.  
Ständig hatte sie sich ermahnen müssen nicht abzuschweifen.  
Aber wie sollte sie dass können, immer wenn sie die Augen schloss sah sie  
sein Gesicht.  
Sein Lächeln, diese durchdringend Braunen Augen und die Art wie er sprach,  
einfach alles an ihm schien sie zu verzaubern.  
Müde, aber im Wissen, das sie wieder nicht sobald einschlafen würde kroch  
sie unter die Decke.  
Er ignorierte sie, oder tat er nur so, auf jeden fall liebte er sie nicht.  
Und das war es was sie so unglücklich machte, was sie jeden Abend nicht  
einschlafen lies was ihr den größten Schmerz bereitete.  
Langsam strich sie über die Wunden an ihrem Unterarm, leichte Erhebungen,  
ältere Narben.  
Einerseits sehnte sie sich danach wieder das Messer zur Hand zu nehmen,  
doch andererseits schämte sie sich dafür. Doch es war das einzige, das  
gegen ihren innerlichen Schmerz tun konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal von  
ihrer Liebe, wie sollte er ihr sie dann lieben, wahrscheinlich war sie eh  
selbst schuld.  
Oder hatte das Umfeld der beiden sie zu sehr geprägt, hatten ihm zu viele  
eingeredet er könnte sie nicht lieben? Oder glaubte er immer noch, sie  
würde den berühmten jungen lieben, den sie einmal so bewundert hatte.  
Vielleicht! Und manchmal, so glaubte sie strafte er sie mit kalten Blicken  
für ihre Schwärmerei, als würde er nicht verstehen was sie damals  
empfunden hatte. Hatte er ihn nicht auch zuerst bewundert, für seine  
Berühmtheit, für sein Talent beim Quidditch?! Doch damals hatte sie Ron  
auch noch nicht so geliebt wie jetzt.  
Von tag zu Tag starb ein kleines bisschen ihrer Hoffnung, mehr und mehr  
begann sie zu glauben, er würde sie niemals lieben, ihr niemals einen Kuss  
gewähren, sie nie glücklich sein lassen.  
Ihre Braunen Augen waren weit geöffnet, wie hypnotisiert starrte sie an den  
Baldachin ihres Himmelbettes, lies alles Revue passieren.  
Wie jeden Abend, und jeden Abend kam sie zu demselben Entschluss: Er würde,  
könnte, und wollte sie nicht lieben, egal was sie tat.  
Wieder entrann ihr ein Seufzen, sie drehte sich auf die Seite, jetzt ruhte  
ihr blick auf dem Bild einer schlafenden Klassenkameradin.  
Wie ruhig die andere dalag, während sie sich quälte.  
Wenn sie doch auch nur so selig schlafen könnte.  
Sie wusste etwas was helfen würde, eine einfache Beruhigung.  
Einige Minuten überlegte sie, ob sie es wieder tun könnte, ob sie es  
verantworten konnte, sich selbst zu verletzen.  
Sie stand schließlich auf, nahm das Messer aus dem Nachttisch und ging zum  
Fenster.  
Für ihn würde sie weiterhin nur wie eine Schwester sein.  
Sie öffnete das Fenster, kalte Winterluft wehte ihr entgegen.  
Ein Schnitt nur, oder zwei, höchstens drei.  
Die klinge durchschnitt mit sanfter Gewalt ihr Haut.  
Ginny sah nicht, wie ihr Blut mehrere Meter in der Tiefe den Schnee mit  
dunklem rot färbte, wie so oft zuvor.  
  
Und, habt ihr auch bis zuletzt gedacht es wäre Hermione???  
Nunja, ich wollte halt mal was anderes schreiben, eine für mich typische  
Kurzgeschichte.  
Ich mag das Pairing nicht wirklich, aber es wäre gut möglich, und meiner  
Meinung  
gibt es genug Parallelen zwischen Mione, und Ginny.  
Also, ich bitte ganz höflich um Kommentare:  
"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiitääääääääääääääääää *heul* wenigstens einen gaaanz kleinen.  
*aufKnienrumrutsch* Bitääääääääääää..  
Chu+cu eure Alraune 


End file.
